


3E 433, 10th Second Seed

by Saquira



Series: The MoT Elder Scrolls 'verse [9]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saquira/pseuds/Saquira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, a quick snack couldn't hurt. I just hope we'll find someone good this time. I've been drinking beggar's blood and stored blood these last weeks. Horrible,” the second man said, and his voice sounded a bit lighter. Jenseric could barely see as he shuddered beneath his dark cloak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3E 433, 10th Second Seed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on June 25th, 2012 on chorrol.com.

Roland Jenseric made his feet step forward through the darkness of the Imperial Temple District. Having come home from Bravil late, he wished nothing but too meet his beloved at once, but she had not been at home when he knocked on the door. Knowing that she frequently took walks through the district during the night, despite his insistence that she shouldn't, he'd left the security of home to search for her.  
  
His search seemed to bear fruit as he spotted a feminine shape walking against him along the road further on, and he was just about to call out to her when he heard two voices in a whispered conversation in the small garden on his right.  
  
“I need to feed before we head back. There's a meeting in the Order of the Virtuous Blood tomorrow, and though they're not good at recognizing vampires, I'm quite certain they'll react if my face is covered in wrinkles tomorrow,” the first of the voices said, and Roland froze on the spot. He barely had the sense to take cover in one of the doorways before the two men stepped out on the street.  
  
“Well, a quick snack couldn't hurt. I just hope we'll find someone good this time. I've been drinking beggar's blood and stored blood these last weeks. Horrible,” the second man said, and his voice sounded a bit lighter. Jenseric could barely see as he shuddered beneath his dark cloak.  
  
“Oh, we'll find something,” the first voice said, just before it laid eyes on the woman who was still walking some distance away from them. “That one looks alright, doesn't it? We'll just have to muddle her memories since she's awake.” Roland Jenseric felt his blood run cold as he heard the man's words, yet found that he could neither run nor call out for her to do so, so paralysed was he by fear.  
  
“Al right. Just a small amount though, and do it quickly or we'll have the legion after us,” the second voice said, sighing.  
  
“You know me, I'm the soul of caution.” Jenseric could almost hear the smirk from the first man as he reassured his companion.  
  
“No one's cautious when the blood frenzy sets in Seridur,” the second man hissed, just as quietly as before. Yet he did not stop his companion from approaching the woman. Roland watched in horror as the man walked up to her and said something to catch her attention. The woman flinched at his words, and looked up to see who'd said them.  
  
Her body grew still when her eyes levelled with that of the man who'd been called Seridur by his companion, and the man chuckled before talking a look around and bending over her neck.  
  
Roland Jenseric could see very clearly how the vampire sucked out her life's blood and she grew limp.  
“Enough now Seridur, don't kill her,” the other man said, and Jenseric guessed that he was a vampire too. The vampire who were feeding did not respond however, so the other one ran to him with inhuman speed, sighing as he took a firm grip around the others' neck and drew him from the woman. Seridur would not have it, but growled at his companion when his hood flew of and the brightly red eyes narrowed at the other vampire. Shivering, the human male pressed himself firmer against the wall, all too keen to stay out of the feral vampires view.  
  
“Enough,” the vampire who was still in control of himself hissed as he put both of his hands around the neck of his friend, ignoring the frantic clawing that tore his cloak to shreds. Then he made a quick motion with his hands, and Roland heard a sickening crunch as he saw the body of the vampire slump to the ground, head following a moment after when the other vampire released it.  
  
The vampire that still lived paused and took a deep breath before turning his eyes to the woman lying on the ground, and crouched by her side. Jenseric could seem him as he looked at her skin, touched her neck and made sure her head was in a better position. Then Roland slipped slightly, and the noise that his shoes made against the stone rang out crystal clear in the dark of night. The vampire started, but merely turned to look at him slightly, still more focused on the woman.  
  
“Come. She's still alive, and we need to get her to the temple,” the vampire called out in his clear voice, and the man huddling in the shadows carefully stepped out of them. Wide-eyed he then approached the vampire whom had turned his gaze back to the woman and was sending healing magic into her body.  
  
“She's lost a lot of blood, and I don't know how to restore it. The healer's may know, but it all comes down to the will of the divines,” he looked up at Roland when he'd finished speaking, and the Imperial nodded hesitantly as he placed a hand on the woman’s wrist to check that she truly lived. The vampire waited for the other man to feel her pulse before he took the woman in his arms and stood up. Roland Jenseric allowed it, though a frown covered his face, and followed the vampire when he made his way down the street towards the temple. Thankfully it wasn't far, and they soon stood outside the large building, at which the vampire turned to the mortal man.  
  
“You'll have to bring her in, I'm not welcome in this home of the nine,” the vampire said as he carefully held her out for Roland to take in his arms instead, and in the light of a nearby torch the imperial could see the features of an Altmer beneath the vampire's hood, and oddly green eyes that emitted a faint light. Then she was in his arms, and the vampire whispered good luck to him before he put his hand up and rapped his knuckles on the wooden door before turning on his heel and disappearing into the night.  
  
The door swung open moments afterwards, and the man looked up to see who it was that had opened it. A woman in a healers robe stood there, and he was so relieved that he had trouble finding his words as she looked down upon him and the burden he carried in his arms.  
  
“A vampire attacked her, she's lost a lot of blood,” he uttered frantically, and the woman told him to follow her as she stepped in and headed against the opposite wall of the temple. He did not take in his surroundings, as all he could look at was his beloved when he got help to put her on a table and the healer worked on her through the rest of the night. When the morning's light shone through the windows, the man was in shock from all that had happened, and so did not hear it the first time the healer spoke to him. When he finally did, he did not know whether to believe her or not.  
  
“We've managed to restore enough blood for her to be able to reproduce the rest on her own. She'll live.”


End file.
